The Godfather 2
Cheats :$5,000 While in Don view, press X, Y, X(2), Y, click Left Analog-stick. Note: There is a five minute lockout before this code can be re-enabled. To bypass this, save the game after the code has been enabled, quit the game, then reload your saved game. :Full health While in Don view, press Left, X, Right, Y, Right, click Left Analog-stick. Note: There is a five minute lockout before this code can be re-enabled. To bypass this, save the game after the code has been enabled, quit the game, then reload your saved game. :Full ammunition While in Don view, press Y, Left, Y, Right, X, click Right Analog-stick. Note: There is a five minute lockout before this code can be re-enabled. To bypass this, save the game after the code has been enabled, quit the game, then reload your saved game. Character Locations Search the indicated location to find the corresponding character. Note: Some characters will not appear until after a certain point in storyline progression. Alvin Uzzano: Northeast of Richie's Tavern, New York. He is a Safecracker/Medic with an Advanced Gun License. Bernard Uzzano: Inside or near the large crypt closest to the north of the hangout of Almeida capo Jaime Fesser at Goldenrest Cemetery, Florida. He is a Bruiser/Medic with an Advanced Gun License. Jimmy Lira: Unknown (requires bonus downloadable content). He is an Arsonist/Medic/Safecracker/Engineer. Leroy Petriboni: Las Palmas, Florida. At the "Jersey's Sports Bar", gambling crime ring on the southernmost island. Approach the building from the east to find a door to a small room. He can be found wandering inside and just outside of that room. He is a Safecracker/Engineer with Expert Gun License. Ray Fogliano: On top of building across from Corman's Drive-In, Florida. He is on the rooftop nearest to the Corrupt Official Joey Katz. He is an Arsonist/Demolitions. Ray Ricci: In the square between Casino Imperial and capitol in Cuba. He is a Demolitions/Engineer with an Expert Gun License. Roy Mancini: At the airport in Corazon de Oro, Cuba, next to the second plane, behind the Battaglia Cement Factory. He is a Bruiser/Engineer with a Expert Gun License. Tommy Cipolla: Corleone Compound, New York (pre-order code required). He is an Arsonist/Medic. Weapon Locations Search the indicated location to find the corresponding weapon: ''Automatics ;'Level 1 - Tommy Gun''' : Already available. ;Level 2 - MP38 : Granados Compound, Florida. Search the second floor. ;Level 3 - Modified AK-47 : Battaglia Masonry, Cuba. When you enter a certain room, turn left to find a ladder leading underground. Follow the tunnel. ''Magnums ;'Level 1 - .357 Magnum''' : Already available. ;Level 2 - .44 Magnum Force : When attacking Carmine Rosato's Compound in New York, go upstairs in the tiny foyer before approaching Carmine. The Magnum is clearly visible on a desk. ;Level 3 - .501 Magnum Enforcer : Battaglia Quarry Chop Shop, Cuba. Look at the map to find the lighthouse, and go there. ''Pistols'' Ryan Roth mission, Florida. Found during the mission where he sends you to rescue one of his soldiers. ;Level 1 '''- Pistol : '''Already available. ;Level 2 - Silenced Pistol ;Level 3 - Delta M1911 silenced : Mangano's Compound, Florida. Search the second floor. ''Rifles ;'Level 1 - Sniper Rifle''' : Already available. ;Level 2 - Spitzer Centerfire : Emilio's packing company, Florida. It is located on the rooftop; an engineer is required to cut the fence. ;Level 3 - Vintovka SR-98 : Almeida Compound, Cuba. On the second floor on a desk. ''Shotguns '''The Godfather 2' ;Level 1 - Shotgun : Already available. ;Level 2 - Sawed-off : Corleone's Compound, New York. As soon as you leave the compound through the main gate, go straight forward, and turn left. There is a hedge that can be burned with an arsonist. The shotgun is behind there. ;Level 3 - Schofield Semi-auto : Global Storage Chop Shop, Florida. On the right side of the island, inside the small warehouse. :